The fabrication of objects, such as aircraft, sometimes requires drilling holes into a workpiece, such as a sheet of metal, a sheet of composite material, etc. To facilitate the drilling of holes, an apparatus known as a drill bushing is used to guide, position, and support a drill unit during drilling operations. A typical drill bushing includes a body of hardened metal, with a drill hole through the center of the body. The drill bit passes through the drill hole to form a corresponding hole in the workpiece. Therefore, drill holes can be precisely formed into the workpiece.